Long Road Ahead
by XxItS420SoMeWhErExX
Summary: Takes place after the events of the episode "Meteor Moves". Rigby starts to feel lonely after when Mordecai leaves the friend zone. After a talk with Mordecai, Rigby realizes that he may have feelings for Eileen and has to take the long road ahead to win her heart. Rated T for mild profanity and marijuana use. Cover art created by JessieLover. (ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah, I'm back. I had some thinking over the past 4 months. Here's to you Mr. Nanook: I'm not gonna let your bullying win. I don't give a shit if I copied you or not, it's MY story, and MY choice. Your work isn't original you know. Maybe your Regular Show story was plagiarized work from another story. Don't be a hypocrite Nanook. You're just as much of a plagiarizer as anyone else on this website. Get your head out of you ass and leave me to my own devices. I'm back, and I'm not gonna let a sorry loser like you make me quit again! If I plagiarize you, DEAL WITH IT! Anyways, to my fans, here's chapter 1 of my first story after my revival to FanFiction. Regular Show and its characters are not mine. They belong to J.G. Quintel. Any OCs in this story are mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rebirth**

* * *

Mordecai and Margaret were trapped. They were trapped in the friend zone. There was no way out. The glass was unbreakable. Mordecai had liked Margaret for a long time. He was too nervous to seize the opportunity to ask her out. He always wondered "What if?" and that got him to the Friend Zone.

"It's just...I liked Margaret for so long. What if she's not into me?" Mordecai asked to the Guardian of the Friend Zone.

"Aw, see that? '_What if?'_" said the Guardian of the Friend Zone. "It's time you stop wondering 'what if' and just go for it. Then you'll know how much she feels about you."

"How do you know? You're just a floating talking asteroid thing." hissed Mordecai in an irritated tone.

"Believe it or not, I too was in this very situation." revealed the Guardian of the Friend Zone. "Many times, Angie, Christine, Lola. How do you think I became the guardian of the friend zone! Look, I'm just trying to keep you, from making the same mistake I did!"

"THEN LET ME OUT!" growled Mordecai as he started banging on the friendship glass.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, chill out!" said the asteroid. "That friendship glass is expensive! Look, I'm gonna give you another chance alright. But you better not back out."

"No, no. I'll swear I'll do it." begged Mordecai.

"Okay, go get her champ!" said the Guardian of the Friend Zone. He zapped Margaret's glass, so she can hear Mordecai. She was frantically looking around, wondering where she ended up.

"Mordecai, where are we?" asked Margaret.

Mordecai approached Margaret's glass. The two glasses fused together to form a pexagon. Mordecai knew that this was his chance to finally make his move on Margaret. He was nervous as hell, but at the same time, full of confidence.

"Right where I wanna be." replied Mordecai. Margaret was speechless. Mordecai smiled at her. He then pulled her close and started to romantically kiss her. Margaret didn't resist. In fact, she was enjoying it. The Guardian of the Friend Zone had a smile on his face. He had a look of pride.

"Mordecai and Margaret, I now pronounce you, out of the friend zone." said the guardian. The friendship glass then shattered and the two love birds floated down to the ground, still kissing. When the reached the ground, they stopped. Margaret looked very lovestruck and so did Mordecai.

"Hmm, hmm." said a voice. The voice came from Mordecai's raccoon best friend, Rigby. He had a shit eating grin on his face.

"Uh, it's getting late." said Mordecai. "We should probably get going."

"Did you see it? Did you see it?" asked Eileen in an excited tone. "What you think? What you think?"

"It...was amazing." said Margaret, looking at Mordecai. The blue jay had a lovestruck smile on his face.

"Man, wait until my astronomy club hears about this!" Eileen said. "I never seen celestial bodies come together like that!"

As the foursome walked towards the car, Mordecai and Margaret took each others hands, showing that the two of them became a romantic couple.

Later that evening, Margaret pulled into the driveway at the house at the park.

"Here you go you guys." said Margaret.

"Thank you, Margaret." said Mordecai.

"Yeah, thanks." Rigby said.

"It was good hanging out with you Rigby." said Eileen.

"Yeah, whatever." mumbled Rigby as he stepped out of Margaret's car.

"Well, I'll talk to you later." said Margaret.

"You two." said Mordecai. The two of them kissed each other goodbye.

"Tonight was amazing." said Margaret.

"It was the best night of my life." said Mordecai.

"I thought the best night of your life was during the Christmas party back in 2007." said Rigby. Mordecai glared and punched Rigby on the arm. "Oww!" yelled Rigby.

"Well anyways," said Mordecai, "I'll see you later."

"I love you." Margaret said.

Mordecai smiled. "I love you too."

"Bye Mordecai." said Eileen.

"Take it easy Eileen." replied Mordecai. Margaret backed up and then she drove out of the park. Mordecai and Rigby walked into the house. The duo were silent until they made it to their room.

"Soooo," said Rigby, "how was it? Was she good? Was she terrible?"

"No dude, she wasn't terrible." said Mordecai. "She was amazing. She's the best kisser of my life. I'm so glad I finally made my move."

"It's about time too." sighed Rigby. "I thought you were gonna stay in the friend zone."

"I was for a little bit." said Mordecai. "I finally got the courage to kiss her."

"See? What did I tell you?" bragged Rigby. "My advice worked! Hmm, hmm."

"Yeah," said Mordecai in a tone of defeat, "it worked. For once, you were right about something."

"Shut up!" growled Rigby.

"I don't see you with anyone." said Mordecai. "Do you even plan on getting a girlfriend?"

"Yeah dude!" said Rigby. "I just haven't decided yet." As he said that, he started fidgeting his fingers and he looked to the right.

"Dude, you're lying." said Mordecai.

"I'm not lying!" yelled Rigby.

"You're getting defensive." Mordecai replied. "What's the real reason?"

"Ugh! Fine." groaned Rigby. "I want a girlfriend, but every time I talk to one, I get rejected."

"That's because the chicks won't date a boy." said Mordecai. "They want a man."

"I am a man!" said Rigby.

"Dude, there's only one girl I know that would totally date you." suggested Mordecai.

"No!" rejected Rigby. "I will not date Eileen! I don't like her that way! I never will!" He started fidgeting again.

"You might wanna get the hose." said Mordecai.

"Why?" asked Rigby.

"Cause your pants are on fire you liar." replied Mordecai.

"I don't wear pants." said Rigby. "Duh!"

"I know." said Mordecai. "I'm just yanking your chain, but I know you like Eileen."

"I do not!" hissed Rigby. "I'm going to bed." the raccoon crawled under the pile of clothes on his trampoline.

"Whatever." said Mordecai with a shrug. "Night dude." He turned off the light and immediately fell asleep. He deserved a nice good night's sleep after a great night.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? You guys glad that I'm back? Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the wait. I had to do some planning and writing for this chapter. I want this story to be different from my other three stories. I wanna try to make it as long as possible, not to rush too much, and to stay consistent and not drift off into my own world during the writing process. I do wanna get creative, so if it's not the best work, I'm trying. Also, as of this chapter, I thought of having the chapter titles as quotes from the chapter. Just a little bit of my own fun :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Joke's On You, I Don't Have A Girlfriend!  
**

* * *

**BEEP BEEP BEEEEEP!**

Mordecai tossed and turned. He tried to drown out the sound of his alarm clock.

**BEEP BEEP BEEEEEP!**

Eventually, the blue jay gave in and he pressed the off button. He swung his legs over the bed and moved into the sitting position as he tiredly rubbed his eyes. He then stretched his arms and groaned tiredly. His next attempt was to wake up Rigby.

"Come on dude." mumbled Mordecai. "Time to get up."

The pile of clothes didn't move. Mordecai heard light snoring coming from underneath the clothes.

"Rigby!" Mordecai said a little louder. The pile of clothes were then thrown in the air as Rigby groaned in disappointment. Rigby stood up from the trampoline and he tiredly walked towards the door.

"Dude," uttered Rigby, "I'm so TIRED! I shouldn't have gone to that meteor shower."

"It was worth it." said Mordecai with a smile. He still remembered when he finally made his move on Margaret. He finally got the girl of his dreams. Ever since they first met as kids, Mordecai always had a crush on her. On Valentines Day of 2002, at age 12, Mordecai asked his mother, Lisa, if he could run up to the store to buy some chocolate and flowers for Margaret. Lisa, like always, would help out Mordecai in his time of need.

Ever since his father, Hugo was arrested for child abuse, Mordecai and Lisa became more close to each other. When Mordecai had a crush on a girl, Lisa would always give him helpful advice on how to impress them and how to win their hearts. Margaret on the other hand was a tough girl to impress. Although she's a year younger than Mordecai, Margaret always had a more mature mindset. She was also smart. She ended up graduating from high school her junior year with Mordecai's graduating class.

After when Rigby dropped out, Mordecai decided to get to know Margaret better. He was always nervous to talk to her and would stutter even just to say "hi". Mordecai though that he had a shot with Margaret, until he encountered her holding hands with another guy, as much to Mordecai's dismay.

"DUDE!" Rigby yelled. Mordecai snapped back into reality. "No more meteor showers for you."

"Sorry dude," said Mordecai, "I was just thinking about last night."

"About how I caught you making out with Margaret?" Rigby asked with a smirk. He then made kissy sounds with his lips.

"At least I finally made my move." said Mordecai.

"If you two are gonna date, don't do anything in front of me." sighed Rigby.

"Pffft, whatever dude." scoffed Mordecai. "That goes double for you."

"Joke's on you, I don't have a girlfriend!" said Rigby.

"Joke's on you, YOU don't have a girlfriend." Mordecai said with pity. "You were pretty much insulting yourself."

"Shut up!" said Rigby.

"Dude," said Mordecai, "I don't see why you won't give Eileen a chance. She's really nice, and she's crazy about you."

Rigby scoffed in disgust and he walked out of his and Mordecai's room. The raccoon walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen. He took out some cereal and some milk. After preparing his breakfast, he sat down and took a bite of his cereal. Mordecai walked into the kitchen. He grabbed the cereal and milk and made some for himself. He put the cereal and milk back and sat across from Rigby.

"So dude," said Mordecai, "Margaret called, and after work, she wants me to go out on a date with her. You wanna tag along?"

"Aww barf!" groaned Rigby. "Last thing I need to see is the two of you making out."

"No dude," sighed Mordecai, "what I'm saying is that this could be your opportunity to get a girlfriend."

"Don't try to lure me on a date with Eileen." said Rigby. "That'll be ten solids if that happens. Remember what happened last time?"

Mordecai remembered what happened last time. The last ten solids he had to do for Rigby nearly caused him, Rigby, Margaret, Eileen, and all the park workers, excluding Thomas, their lives. The last solid he had to do for Rigby was very humiliating, which made Mordecai refuse to do it. After awhile when Margaret convinced him to do the solid, he finally did the solid.

"Will you chill about Eileen?" asked Mordecai. "She's not that bad. You treat her like the piles of garbage Benson makes you pick up."

"I'm surprised I haven't seen her in those piles." muttered Rigby. He then felt a fist making hard contact with his arm. "OWW!" Rigby cried out in pain when he felt Mordecai's punch.

"Dude, I'm getting sick of how cruel you are towards Eileen." Mordecai spoke in a calm, yet irritated voice. "I'm surprised she still likes you."

"She can keep dreaming." said Rigby. "She'll never get any of this." Rigby then pointed both his thumbs at himself.

"Well, at least be friendly." said a disgruntled Mordecai. "Girls hate it when guys are rude. Maybe that's why you can't get a girlfriend."

"I'm not rude!" Rigby snapped. "I CAN get a girlfriend. I'm just...not in a good streak, but I can do it!"

"Do you like anyone?" Mordecai asked.

"No." Rigby quickly replied. He started fidgeting again.

"Who is it?" Mordecai asked. Rigby groaned in defeat.

"Just some girl! Okay?!" Rigby yelled defensively. He stormed off, leaving Mordecai still sitting at the table. The blue jay shrugged and continued eating his cereal.

Rigby walked out of the house, mumbling too himself. "Stupid Mordecai. He doesn't need to get so nosy." Rigby looked across the street and saw the coffee shop. He looked back at the house to make sure Mordecai wasn't behind him. Rigby then walked towards the park gates. He squinted his eyes when he saw the sun peak out from the clouds. The raccoon looked at his watch. The time read 7:30 AM.

"I've got time." Rigby said to himself. He then crossed the street and opened the door to the coffee shop. Mellow music was playing in the background. There was only one other man sitting at a table, sipping on his coffee. Rigby sat down on a chair. He sighed and looked around for any sign of Margaret or Eileen to take his order. He was hoping that Margaret would show up first.

Meanwhile, behind in the kitchen, Margaret took a peak out to see if any new customers came in. She frowned when she saw only Rigby and not Mordecai.

"Rigby's here." said Margaret.

"Is Mordecai with him?" asked Eileen.

"No." replied Margaret. "Usually he's with him. I'm gonna call him. His shift doesn't start until 9."

"I'll take this." said Eileen enthusiastically. She walked out of the kitchen and towards Rigby.

_Great, it's Eileen. I should have had Mordecai make me some coffee.  
_

_Be smooth, Eileen. Try not to get to excited._

"Hey Rigby." greeted Eileen.

"Hey Eileen." Rigby said flatly.

_Ask him how his day is. _Eileen instructed herself in her thoughts.

"So, how are you doing today?" she asked.

"Ehh." uttered Rigby.

_Just take his order then._

"What can I get you?" she asked as she took out a note pad and a pencil.

"Coffee." said Rigby. "Black."

The mole wrote down his order. "It'll be a few minutes. I have to make a fresh pot."

"K." muttered Rigby. Eileen walked away. She had a disappointed look on her face. She walked back into the kitchen and saw Margaret on the phone.

"I'll see you in a minute." said Margaret. "I love you too." She then hung up and put her phone in her pocket. "So how did it go?" she asked.

"Pretty good, I guess." Eileen muttered. She put the note pad on the counter and took out a packet of coffee grounds. She grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the packet open and poured the coffee grounds in a filter. Afterwards, she poured some water in the coffee maker and then started it.

"Did he give you the silent treatment again?" Margaret asked.

"Yeah." she replied. "I'm starting to think he doesn't like me."

"Don't say that." said Margaret. "Rigby is just hard to get along with."

"Hard to get along with?" echoed Eileen. "He doesn't like me. He never says anything to me but 'I want black coffee.' I just don't see what I'm doing wrong."

"Well Mordecai should be here any minute." said Margaret. "Maybe he'll say more with Mordecai around."

Eileen sighed. "I hope you're right."

Meanwhile, Rigby sat with an impatient look on his face. He looked at his watch. It was 7:45.

"Where is she?" Rigby asked himself. He looked at his watch again and the time changed to 7:46. "Gah!" he groaned. He then heard a door open. Looking back towards the door, Rigby saw Mordecai walk in. Rigby turned back around and faced the kitchen. Still no sign of Eileen with his coffee.

Mordecai looked over and saw Rigby sitting at the table. The blue jay then walked towards his friend and sat down next to him.

"Hey dude." said Mordecai.

"Hey." replied Rigby.

"You're here early." Mordecai said, starting a conversation. "We're not usually here until 8."

"I needed some coffee." said Rigby. "Eileen is taking too long. Where in the H is she?!"

"Chill dude." said Mordecai. "Why do you care so much?"

"I'm tired and thirsty." said Rigby. "I need a drink." Apparently, Rigby had another reason he came here due to him turning away from Mordecai.

"Well, how long have you been waiting?" asked Mordecai. Rigby looked at his watch again. The time said 7:48.

"For a little bit." replied Rigby. He saw the kitchen door open, but it was only Margaret. "Ugh! This is taking too long!"

"You've been acting like a baby more than usual today." said Mordecai. "What's your problem?"

"Enough with the questions already!" barked Rigby. "I don't like her that way!

"Whoa dude, chill." Mordecai said defensively. "I didn't even mention Eileen."

Margaret approached the table. "Hey, Mordecai." said Margaret with a smile.

"Hey, Margaret." Mordecai greeted.

"I had a great time last night." spoke Margaret. "Are you excited about our date tonight?"

"Are you kidding? I'm thrilled!" replied Mordecai.

"Hey, Rigby, Eileen wants to apologize for taking a little long with the coffee." Margaret said to Rigby.

"She better apologize." grumbled Rigby. "She's probably making plans to stalk me tonight." Mordecai glared and punched Rigby's arm. "OWW!" Rigby cried out.

"It's fine Margaret." said Mordecai. "Tell her to take her time."

"I will." said Margaret. "It'll be another few minutes. In the mean time, do you want anything?"

"I'll have a black coffee." said Mordecai.

"I'll let Eileen know." she said. The robin then walked back towards the kitchen.

"Another few minutes?" groaned Rigby. "Laaaaaame."

"You've been in a whiny mood since last night." said Mordecai.

"Shut up!" yelled Rigby.

"Dude, what's your deal?" asked Mordecai. "What caused you to start acting this way? Are you jealous because I'm with Margaret and you're still single?"

Rigby thought about it. He was jealous. Yeah, he was happy for Mordecai finally making his move on Margaret and they're a couple, but does Rigby have anything to show for it? All he had was bragging rights on how right he was about the friend zone and that Mordecai just needed to make his move already. He doesn't have a girl of his own. The only girl that does like him is Eileen. The problem is, he doesn't like her back...or does he?

He has hung around with her without any problems. Lately, the two have actually got along. Ever since the day when Rigby was sprayed by the wereskunk and pretty much attacked Eileen when she joked around with him about splashing hot coffee on himself to get the skunk smell away, he felt bad for scaring her and thought about being nicer to her.

Maybe Rigby is closer to Eileen than he thought. He has thought about her a lot lately. Maybe he's starting to develop feelings more than friendship. He snapped back into reality and looked at Mordecai, who was waiting for him to reply, with a look of wonder on his face.

"I guess...I am jealous." Rigby softly spoke. "Dude, I'm proud of you for making your move, but, sometimes I wonder, if I'll ever get that chance."

"Dude," Mordecai said in a serious tone, "you'll get that chance. I know you blow things out of proportion a lot."

Rigby scowled at his statement.

"Just hear me out." said Mordecai. "I was nervous as hell when I was about to kiss Margaret. I thought she was going to push me away, and tell me that she never wants to talk to me again. I made my move anyways."

"How is this helping me?" interrupted Rigby.

"Just listen." Mordecai replied. "What I'm trying to say is that if I can get somebody, you can too. I know you don't wanna hear this, but if you give Eileen a chance, I'm sure she'd be happy to accept your offer."

"What if she says no?" asked Rigby.

"Then you don't have to deal with her again." said Mordecai. He then gave Rigby a grin. "Wait, why do you care if she says no?"

"Uhh..." uttered Rigby. "...okay, you caught me. I...like Eileen."

"I knew you liked her." chuckled Mordecai.

"Don't push it." said Rigby. "Just don't tell her. I wanna handle this myself. Don't even tell Margaret. She'll tell Eileen."

"Alright dude." said Mordecai. "I'll let you handle this."

Margaret and Eileen walked out. Eileen was holding a fresh pot of coffee while Margaret had two cups. She placed them on the table and Eileen poured the coffee in the cups.

"Here you go you guys." said Margaret.

"Thanks Margaret." said Mordecai. Mordecai gave her $5. "Keep the change." Margaret smiled and walked away.

Rigby took a sip and sighed in relief. "That hits the spot." said Rigby.

"I made it special." Eileen said.

"Cool." muttered Rigby.

Mordecai gave Rigby gesture to approach Eileen.

"I know!" mouthed Rigby. "Hey uhh, Eileen?" Rigby said out loud. Eileen looked at Rigby.

"Yes?"

"Do you wanna...uhhh...you know...sorta...hang out?"

Eileen blushed at his question. She was speechless. Not in a bad way, but she felt an instant euphoric feeling.

Rigby on the other hand was nervously waiting for her to reply. He started fidgeting his fingers again.

"I'd love to." breathed Eileen.

"How does 6 sound?" asked Rigby. "Tonight after work?"

Eileen nodded in agreement with a smile on her face.

"K." he said. She happily walked away.

"Nice job dude." said Mordecai. The duo finished their coffee and paid the bill. "We gotta get to work."

They both walked out of the coffee shop and headed towards the park to start their shift.

* * *

**Just because they're hanging out, that doesn't mean they're instantly gonna date. I'm putting the pieces together slowly on this story. Just wait until the next chapter to find out what happens. I'm gonna take a few days to work on the third chapter. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Review and tell me what you think.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: 420 here! Here's the third chapter. This chapter will focus mainly on Rigby and Eileen. It'll have a minor appearance of the other park workers and a few minor appearances from Mordecai and none from Margaret. I'm not gonna try to focus too much on Mordecai and Margaret on this story. They will be in more of a side plot of the story, but not the main plot with Rigby as the protagonist. Anyways, here's chapter 3!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Pinocchio's Mouth**

* * *

Rigby stared at himself in the mirror of the bathroom. He noticed a few circles under his eyes. By the way he's looking right now, he's awfully nervous about hanging out with Eileen. What if he makes his "first date" a bad one? He's never really done this often. He was always the guy in the friend zone in high school. He did drop out, but while he was in high school, he was rejected often.

The raccoon turned on the faucet and cupped his hands under the running water, and then splashed the puddle on his face. He sighed and grabbed a hand towel and dried his face off. He walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs. Mordecai was sitting on the couch playing a quick round of _Karate Choppers_ before heading out to work. Benson was gonna be here in a few minutes.

The duo walked out the door and sat on their usual spots on the steps. The other park workers were sitting on their spots and chatting with one another while waiting for Benson.

"I can't believe Eileen actually said yes." said Rigby.

"I believe it." replied Mordecai. "She's been after you for a good few years."

"More like an eternity." mumbled the raccoon. "I actually can't believe I..." He looked to make sure Muscle Man was distracted. "...like her." he whispered.

Skips looked over at Rigby. He heard him loud and clear. He decided not to get involved...unless Rigby asks for help.

"There's nothing wrong with that." said Mordecai with a shrug.

"I hope I don't mess this up." said Rigby. "This is my first date with her."

"You only asked her to hang out." corrected Mordecai. "That's what friends do. A date is with a girlfriend."

"Whatever dude." Rigby said. "Either way, I don't want to mess this up."

Benson pulled in and got out of his car. He had his clipboard in one hand and his pen in the other.

"Alright everyone listen up." Benson started. "We got a lot to do today, so lets get down to business. Skips, I want you to fix the cart."

Skips nodded in acknowledgment.

"Pops, go trim the hedges." continued Benson.

"Can do, Benson." said Pops.

"Thomas, pick up any garbage around the park. Muscle Man and High Five Ghost, mow the lawn."

"You got it." said Muscle Man.

"Mordecai and Rigby," continued Benson, "Man the snack bar."

"Will do, Benson." said Mordecai.

"Alright, lets get to work." said Benson. Everyone got up and started heading towards their jobs.

Mordecai and Rigby eventually made it to the snack bar. The opened to window, signifying that it's open. The duo figured that since they're manning the snack bar, they might as well have a seat.

"Dude, I'm really freaking out." said Rigby. "I don't know how to do this."

"It's easy," said Mordecai, "just ask the customers what they want, and then take their order."

"No!" corrected Rigby. "I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about tonight."

"Ohh, that." Mordecai said.

"What if she wants to rush and wants to...do it?" wondered Rigby.

"She won't." assured Mordecai. "Margaret told me that Eileen is still a virgin. She takes her relationships slow."

"She's dated dudes before me?" asked Rigby.

"Dude, you're not her boyfriend." replied Mordecai. "Like what I said before, you only asked her to hang out. Not date."

"Hang out, go out on a date, what's the difference?!" groaned Rigby.

"Hanging out is what friends do." said Mordecai. "Going out on a date is what couples do. So far, you two are still friends. I didn't hear you ask her out."

"Whatever." scoffed Rigby. "I'm sure I'll be fine."

Later, the shifts were over for the day. Mordecai already left to go on his date with Margaret. Rigby was still at the house.

He took out his phone and dialed Eileen's number. He waited for her to answer.

_Hello?_

"Hey, Eileen." said Rigby. "I'm done with my shift. You ready to go?"

_I'll be there in a minute. _

"Okay. Bye." Rigby then hung up. Benson walked down the stairs with his coat on. He was about to walk out the door, until he heard a car pull in. He looked out the window and saw Eileen stepping out of her car. She walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Benson answered it.

"Hey, Benson." said Eileen. "Where's Rigby?"

"He's on the couch." replied Benson. He turned around. "Hey, Rigby, Eileen's here."

"Thank you." said Eileen.

"No problem. Have a good night." Benson then walked past Eileen and walked out the door.

"Hey, Rigby." greeted Eileen. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." replied Rigby. "Lets go."

The two of them walked out of the house and into Eileen's car. She started the car, put it in reverse and backed up until she was facing towards the gate. She then put the car and drive and lightly pressed the gas, accelerating the car.

"So, where do you wanna go?" asked Eileen.

"I was thinking the arcade." answered Rigby. "I'm in the mood to win some prizes. My Beef Burrito toy got ripped and there's this awesome new one that's available if I win two hundred tickets."

"Okay." said Eileen. "I like the arcade. I'm really good at _Clap Like This."_

"I'm not as good as Mordecai, but I can play video games."

"I've always gave my brother a run for his money." said Eileen. She chuckled at the memories of her kicking her brother's ass at arcade games such as _Clap Like This, Ball of Yarn, Deli Dude,_ and many other games.

"Don never really played video games." said Rigby. "All he wanted to do was give me sugar." He rolled his eyes at the thought.

"Be nice to Don." said Eileen. "He just loves his little brother."

"I'm the older brother!" corrected Rigby in an irritated voice.

"You're the older brother?" wondered Eileen.

"Yeah." said Rigby. "He happened to take after my dad and got his height and muscle."

"So your mom is the short one?"

"Yeah. When I found out about the birds and the bees, I wondered how my dad managed to do it. My mom is so small."

"Well, its best that we don't know. Nobody wants to see that side of their parents."

"I'm just glad that Don caught them and not me. I about pissed myself laughing." Rigby then chuckled at the memory. "I remember his exact words. He ran up to me and said 'Rigbone! Dad's hurting mom! We have to help her!' I laughed at him for a few minutes and told him what they were doing. His mouth literally dropped on the floor."

"He must have been shocked at the unholy sight of your parents."

"Yeah, probably." said Rigby.

Eileen eventually made it to the arcade. The duo walked in and Rigby immediately wanted to play games.

"I wanna play _Lemonade Stand_!" said Rigby.

"I need to get the tokens, silly." giggled Eileen. She went up to the cashier. "One hundred tokens please." She gave cashier $20, and he gave her one hundred tokens. She then counted fifty and gave them to Rigby while she had fifty for herself.

"Fifty tokens? That's awesome! I'm gonna go play _Lemonade Stand_!" He ran towards the game and put a token in. He then started playing the game, while Eileen put a token into the _Clap Like This_ machine.

**10 tokens later**

"Awww what?" complained Rigby. "I've got forty tokens left and I only have five tickets."

"You wanna know what would really give you a lot of tickets?" suggested Eileen.

"What?" asked Rigby.

"It's this game where you put your token in, and then this light turns on and spins around until you press a button. What ever number the light stops at, you get that many tickets. You'll have two hundred tickets in no time."

"I hope so." said Rigby. "I want that Beef Burrito toy." He put a token in and the light started to spin around. He noticed a jackpot light in front of him. He waited until the light was close to the jackpot light. He pressed the button, but won ten tickets.

**10 more tokens later**

At this point, Rigby had a total of fifty tickets. He still had a ways to go in order to win that Beef Burrito toy. Eileen was occupied with playing a game of _Whack-A-Mole_ (talk about irony). Rigby put another token in and waited for that light so he can press the button at the right time. He then pressed it, but won twenty tickets.

**15 more tickets later**

Rigby had about one hundred tickets. At this point, he started to get bad luck, because he was running low on tokens, but still needed one hundred more tickets to win the Beef Burrito toy. He won a few after a few tokens. Eventually, he only had one token left, but only one hundred and fifty. He needed the jackpot to win.

Eileen had ran out of tokens and decided to watch Rigby make this one last attempt.

"Wish me luck." said Rigby.

"Just concentrate." advised Eileen. "Concentrate on the light. Be the light."

"Be the light." echoed Rigby. "Be the light...be the light."

He put the token into the machine. The light started to make its cycle. Rigby took a deep breath and started to concentrate on the light. He heard Eileen's advice repeat in his head over and over. He saw the light get closer and closer to the jackpot. Rigby started to shake with anticipation. He then pressed the button.

Rigby was baffled to see all the tickets come out. So much of them came out. He snapped out of it and started jumping for joy as he got enough tickets.

"Yeah! Yeah! YEAH!" cheered Rigby. He grabbed the tickets and ran up to the ticket cashier. "I'd like that Beef Burrito toy!"

"Two hundred tickets." said the ticket cashier in a monotone voice. Rigby gave him two hundred tickets. The ticket cashier then grabbed the toy and handed it to Rigby. "Have a good day." said the cashier in his monotone voice. The duo walked out of the arcade. It was about 9:00 at night. The moon was full and was shinning down creating a peaceful environment.

They eventually made it back to the park house. Eileen and Rigby stepped out of the car and looked up at the moon.

"I love full moons." said Eileen. "They're so romantic."

"Y-yeah." stammered Rigby. Was she gonna kiss him?

"I had a lot of fun tonight." Eileen said.

"Me too." said Rigby. He felt a smile forming on his face. He had the urge to kiss her. At the same time, he didn't want to make the wrong move. "We should do this again some time."

"I'd like that." agreed Eileen. "Well, I should get going. I'll see you later Rigby."

"You too." said Rigby. He decided to at least give her a friendly hug. He pulled her into the hug. Eileen blushed, even though it was only a friendly hug. They stopped and Eileen's smiled was frozen on her face. She got into her car and started driving away. She then sighed a happy sigh.

Rigby walked into the house and saw Mordecai playing video games. He looked over and saw the Beef Burrito toy.

"Nice doll." said Mordecai.

"It's Beef Burrito." corrected Rigby. "Remember when we put the hurtin' on him?"

"Yeeeeeah." replied Mordecai. "Those were the days. So, I take it you and Eileen went to the arcade."

"Yeah, dude." said Rigby. "I actually had a lot of fun."

"That's good dude." said Mordecai.

"How was your date with Margaret?" asked Rigby.

"It was good." answered Mordecai. "We went out to eat, and then went back to her house. It's a nice place, except for her bathroom."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Her toilet is so uncomfortable. Do you remember those wooden toilet seats?"

"Yeah."

"Dude, it felt like I was sitting on Pinocchio's mouth."

"That's a way to describe those seats." said Rigby.

"Yeah." replied Mordecai.

"I wanted to kiss Eileen tonight." admitted Rigby. "I had the urge to do it."

"I hope you didn't go through with it." warned Mordecai. "I don't think she'd like that just yet. Give her some time and she'll eventually want to kiss you."

"That's what I'm planning." said Rigby. "Yeah, I had that urge, but I'm still gonna take it slow. We're gonna hang out again some time."

"Don't screw up." said Mordecai. "I'm surprised you didn't drive her away tonight."

"Stop talking!" barked Rigby.

After a few minutes, the duo decided that it was time to catch a few Zs. Mordecai was sleeping well, but Rigby was still awake...thinking about Eileen. He wanted to be with her so bad, but he's rejected her so many times, she's starting to move on and it's getting harder for Rigby to win her heart. It was going to take him a lot of time.

A few hours later, Rigby still lie awake. All that was going through his mind was Eileen. He's never felt this way about Eileen...ever. He always saw her as a friend. He was starting to feel more and more close to her. Even after one night, he felt more close to Eileen than he did before hanging out.

Rigby sighed and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep and get Eileen out of his mind for the night.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter. I guess it wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, but still...it's good enough. Well, anyways, read this, review, and give me any tips for the next chapter if you feel that I need any.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Good news everyone! I'm back, and this time, I'm back for good. I want to thank coolspy74 for helping me through this tough time and inspiring me to start writing this story again. Because of what I witnessed in the episode "Steak Me Amadeus", I decided to make a few changes to this story. Mordecai will become a minor character, while Margaret won't appear at all. Don't except Margaret to show up at anytime soon, cause if I even try to add her in the story again, I won't hesitate to say complete hateful shit about her. This chapter might also be a bit shorter than usual. Anyways, without further delay, here's chapter 4!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Phase One, Complete  
**

A week went by since Rigby and Eileen hung out at the arcade. Since then, him and Mordecai have been very busy, doing a lot of work around the park. They needed to get the park cleaned up because, Mr. Maellard was on his way over to inspect the park and see how Benson is doing with his job. After inspection, Mordecai and Rigby decided to pay a visit to the coffee shop. Margaret was having a family barbeque and invited Mordecai to tag along. A day later, Mordecai was getting ready for the day.

"I still don't see why you wanna do this so bad." said Rigby.

"Dude, I gotta get Margaret's dad to like me." said Mordecai. "If I don't succeed, I might lose Margaret because her dad won't think I'm good enough for her."

"You're lucky that Benson gave us the rest of the weekend off." Rigby said.

"Since we're talking about dating, how's your mission to get Eileen going?"

"Pretty good." replied Rigby. "Me and her planned to go out for dinner tonight."

"Well that's good dude." said Mordecai. "By the way, it's 'her and I' not 'me and her.'"

"Whatever." said Rigby. "Either way, I'm gonna see her again."

"Alright dude." Mordecai said. "I'm going to Margaret's house. Wish me luck."

"Dude wait!" Rigby called.

"What?" wondered Mordecai.

"See if Margaret's dad will bring Chopper 6 down." Rigby said.

"I don't think he can do that." Mordecai said, rejecting Rigby's request. "Remember the last time you piloted a news copter?

**Cutaway starts**

A helicopter was spinning out of control in the sky, while three guys were walking in the street. Their real names are completely unknown, but they go by the names Truth Teller, The Idealist, and The Superior Critic.

"So, what are we gonna do to make people's lives miserable now?" asked Truth Teller.

"We're gonna say cruel and terrible things, just so we can fix our pathetic lives." The Superior Critic replied.

"Sounds good to me." said The Idealist. "Let's go to a secluded area so we can satisfy our-"

He was cut off when the helicopter spun towards the ground and the propellers mutilated the trio, and the helicopter crashed.

In the helicopter, Rigby was sitting at the pilot's seat and Mordecai was sitting in the passenger seat.

"Dude, I think we hit someone." said Mordecai.

"Nah, we're good." said Rigby.

**Cutaway ends**

"Ugh, fine." groaned Rigby. "Have fun on your stupid date."

Mordecai walked out of his and Rigby's room. Rigby sat there bored, waiting for tonight's date with Eileen.

_Does Mordecai have any weed left?_ Rigby asked himself in his thoughts. He stood up from his trampoline bed and checked under Mordecai's bed. He found a quart sized mason jar full of weed.

"I guess so." Rigby said out loud. He took enough weed out for a joint and then rolled one. After going down stairs, putting on some TV and lighting up the joint, Pops came down stairs.

"Hello, hello." Pops said.

"Hey Pops." said Rigby monotonously. Pops noticed the joint in Rigby's hand.

"I don't mean to be a party pooper, but no smoking cigarettes in the house." said Pops.

"Oh, it's not a cigarette." said Rigby. "Have you heard of marijuana?"

"Oh, well good show then." Pops said. He then walked out the door.

Rigby turned on the TV and lit up the joint and took a hit. After about ten minutes, Rigby was finished and was stoned, watching a funny TV show.

"Haha!" Rigby laughed. "That's not how you sit on a chair!"

Rigby's phone rang, and it was Eileen.

"Hey Eileen." Rigby answered.

_Hey Rigby, I got out of my shift early today. My boss didn't need me._

"Alright, cool." said Rigby.

_I need to go back to my house first, and then I can come get you._

"Well, then I'll see you soon." said Rigby. The phone call ended there. "I am so looking forward to this."

Later that day, Rigby had to go to the hospital because Mordecai attempted to beat Margaret's dad in a cannonball competition. After when Rigby left the room, Eileen was sitting in the lobby, waiting.

"Is Mordecai okay?" asked Eileen.

"He should be fine." answered Rigby. I guess he actually did get to shake Margaret's dad's hand, cause they are holding hands while wrapped in casts."

"How did it happen anyways?" wondered the mole.

"Mannonball! Mannonball! Mannonball!" chanted Rigby. Eileen was confused, but at the same time, Rigby was just being Rigby.

"Whatever a mannonball is," said Eileen, "it must have got them pretty hurt."

"I wanna jump out of Chopper 6 too!" Rigby said excitedly.

"I don't think you wanna end up like them." Eileen said.

"Awww...that would be so much fun." whined Rigby.

"Let's go out to eat, silly." giggled Eileen.

After leaving the hospital, Rigby and Eileen made their way towards the restaurant. It was a nice looking restaurant, not the fanciest, but it still looked nice.

"Hello, I'll be your waiter tonight." said the waiter. "What would you like?"

"I'll take the Regular Cuisine please." said Eileen.

"I second that." said Rigby.

"Anything you'd like to drink?" asked the waiter.

"I'll have a beer." Rigby answered.

"I'll have some wine." said Eileen. They both showed the waiter their IDs and then he wrote the beverages down on the sheet of paper in his small pocket sized notebook.

"It'll be a little while." said the waiter. He then walked away.

_Alright, I just need to play it casually._ Rigby instructed himself in his head. "So, how was work today?" he asked Eileen.

"It was slow." Eileen replied. "Not many customers came in today."

"Was that why your boss let you go home early today?" asked Rigby.

"Yeah." Eileen replied. "We haven't been getting much business lately. Those Keurig coffee makers have been giving us less customers. They'd rather have coffee instantly instead of coming to the coffee shop and having it fresh from the pot. You and Mordecai have been the only loyal customers there."

"Well, I'm glad we could help." said Rigby.

"It's companies like the Keurig company that's destroying little businesses like the coffee shop." Eileen groaned.

"I'm sure that other customers are still loyal." said Rigby. "I'd only stop going to the coffee shop if you stopped working there."

Eileen blushed at Rigby's statement and she smiled. "You're so sweet."

"Personally, I like you better than I do Margaret." admitted Rigby.

"Is it something she did?" wondered Eileen.

"I just think that Margaret might be leading Mordecai on." explained the raccoon. "I don't mean to talk smack about your best friend, but I just have that bad feeling in the pit of my stomach."

"You've got nothing to worry about." assured Eileen. "Margaret would never do that to anyone. She seems to really care about Mordecai."

"I'm just saying." said Rigby. "Mordecai's my bro, and as much as I like to mess with him, I don't want to see his heart get broken."

"That's very kind of you Rigby." Eileen said. "That proves how much you really care for Mordecai."

"He's been there for me when I've been rejected in the past." said Rigby. "If Margaret rejects Mordecai, I'll be there for him."

"I'm sure Margaret won't reject Mordecai." assumed Eileen.

The waiter came out and gave Rigby and Eileen their drinks. "Your food will be ready momentarily."

After a few moments, the waiter came back with the food. Rigby took a bite of his meal.

_Keep it cool Rigby. Try not to eat like a pig._ Rigby thought.

"So, how's working at the park going?" asked Eileen.

"It's okay." replied Rigby. "Not the best job in the world. Benson can be such a hole!"

"Bosses can act like that." Eileen said, relating about her boss.

"Benson always has such a negative attitude." complained Rigby. "This one time, he literally screamed at the top of his lungs at me and Mordecai because, we like to have fun. Me and Mordecai were temporarily tone deaf."

"He does have a point, Rigby." said Eileen. "That doesn't give him the right to scream at you, but he does have a point."

"He's such a spaz." said Rigby. "I'm surprised I haven't quit this dead end job yet."

"You do need the money." Eileen explained. "Bosses can be spazes. They can also be holes, but you just need to grin and bear it."

"Easy for you to say." Rigby said. "I doubt your boss isn't as bad as Benson."

"I've seen Benson mad, but my boss has been worse."

"How so?" asked Rigby.

"He made Margaret cry one time because she accidentally put three scoops of coffee grounds in instead of two." answered Eileen.

"That's actually pretty harsh." said Rigby.

"He wouldn't stop yelling at her until she was in tears."

"Over one extra scoop?" bitterly asked Rigby.

"Yeah." answered Eileen.

Eventually, they finished their meals, paid, and left. Eileen and Rigby got into the vehicle that Eileen brought. She started it, put it in drive, and started driving towards the park.

"That was delicious." said Rigby.

"Yeah." agreed Eileen. "They always have good food."

"I had fun tonight." Rigby said. "I'm having fun hanging out with you, Eileen."

Eileen blushed again. _He's having fun with me!_ said Eileen in her head. Rigby wanted to tell Eileen how he feels about her, but he figured that he'd take Mordecai's advise and take things slow.

"I wanna go see a movie next time we hang out." said Rigby.

_Yay! There's a next time! _thought Eileen. "I'd like that." the mole said out loud.

Rigby smiled when Eileen accepted his offer. After a few minutes of driving, Eileen made it to the park.

"Here you go Rigby." said Eileen.

"Thank you, Eileen." thanked Rigby. After a few seconds of silence, he decided to ask her something. "Can I...hug you?"

Eileen was speechless, but she nodded and then pulled him into a hug. Rigby hugged her back. He didn't want to let go, but he had to. After they stopped hugging, Rigby was the one that blushed.

"I'll...see you later." stammered Rigby in awe. Eileen, still speechless, nodded with a smile on her face. Rigby stepped out of the door and walked into the house.

"Phase one, complete." Eileen finally said with the same smile on her face.

* * *

**Well here you go. Here's the new chapter. No flaming! Send me constructive criticism if you don't like the chapter.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey truth teller, you wanna get violent you stupid fuck?! Come here and try to end my life. I dare you. I'm not scared of you. I don't give a shit what you say about me, I'm gonna keep writing stories and I won't stop. You want a feud?! You got one! You should just kill yourself right now.**

**To everyone else, sorry for the short chapters. Like what I've been trying to say before, I've been trying to cleverly think of the plot as I go. Just bear with me. The good parts will be coming soon. Being in a feud with some waste of space and trying to write a story is pretty tough. This chapter is gonna be a lot shorter than the previous one, so I'm sorry to whoever requested a longer chapter. Also, I just wanna piss truth teller off by making a new chapter.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Love Will Find a Way  
**

* * *

Rigby watched Eileen leave the park. He was speechless, but at the same time, he needed help. After when Eileen's car fully disappeared. Rigby got down on all fours, opened the house door, bolted down the steps, and ran towards the golf cart garage.

Rigby knocked on the door. There was no reply.

"Come on, Skips!" Rigby growled as he started banging on the door. Skips finally opened it.

"What, what?!" Skips hissed.

"Skips, I need your help." said Rigby.

"Rigby, it's midnight, I'm trying to sleep." Skips groaned. "What could you possibly need help with at this hour?"

"I know it's late," said Rigby, "but I just got back from my date with Eileen, and I gave her a hug goodbye, and then all of a sudden, I felt different."

"Did you feel different mentally or physically?" asked Skips.

"Both?" Rigby answered in a confused, questionable tone.

"When somebody finds a true love, that person will know it." said Skips.

"I don't know if Eileen is my true love." replied Rigby.

"Did you get butterflies in your stomach when you hugged her?" asked Skips.

"No, but I have food in my stomach." answered Rigby. "Why would I eat butterflies?"

"It's an idiom that means that you get the jitters." said Skips. "When you hugged Eileen, did you get the jitters?"

"What's the jitters?" Rigby asked.

Skips face palmed, took a deep breath and explained. "It's when you get a physical sensation that feels like the fluttering of butterflies. Did you get that feeling?"

Rigby thought about it, and he did get that feeling when he hugged Eileen.

"I...did get the feeling." said Rigby.

"What were you thinking at the time when you were hugging her?" asked Skips.

Rigby thought about it again.

_"Can I...hug you?"_

_Eileen was speechless, but she nodded and then pulled him into a hug. Rigby hugged her back. He didn't want to let go, but he had to. After they stopped hugging, Rigby was the one that blushed._

"I...didn't wanna let go." said Rigby. "I was thinking 'I don't want this to end'. It was such a nice hug."

"Your falling for her." said Skips.

"How can I already?" asked Rigby. "We've only been on a few dates."

"Rigby, you and Eileen are developing a more closer bond than you two already held in the past." Skips explained. "Remember how badly you wanted Eileen to leave you alone?"

"Yeah." Rigby answered.

"You couldn't stand the sight of her." Skips continued. "After awhile when Mordecai and Margaret were getting to know each other, you two must have started talking and getting to know each other, which started to develop a feeling of friendship. Lately, I have been seeing you and Eileen interact."

"Well, that doesn't mean anything." Rigby said.

"Let me finish." Skips resumed. "Now that you two are hanging out more, you're starting to feel something that's more than friendship. You're starting to fall in love with Eileen."

"I'm not falling in love with her!" said Rigby.

"Rigby, tell me exactly what you're thinking when you're with Eileen." Skips requested.

"Well," Rigby started. "I care a lot about her. I wanna be able to make her happy and see that I'm boyfriend material. Every time I see her, I get that weird feeling that you told me about."

"You're starting to fall in love with her." said Skips. "You love her, but you're not exactly in love with her yet."

"That's the same thing." said Rigby.

"There's a difference." corrected Skips. "When you love someone, you care about the person and the person's well being. When you're in love with someone, you constantly think about that person, never want to be away from that person, and will do anything to make that person happy. You're falling in love with her."

"I can't be." said Rigby. "It's only been about a week."

"Love will find a way." said Skips. "It always does."

"What can I do to make me fall for me?" asked Rigby.

"As far as I can tell, she just loves you right now." said Skips. "The thing you need to do to truly win Eileen, is to always be there for her, put her needs before yours, if she needs a shoulder to cry on, let her use your shoulder. If she wants to tell you about her day, let her."

"Sounds hard." said Rigby.

"Trust me, Rigby," said Skips, "it's not that hard."

"Okay." said Rigby.

"Anything else you need?" asked Skips.

"Nah, I'm good." Rigby declined. "Thanks for the help."

Skips nodded. "Alright, go get some sleep. I gotta do the same."

Rigby nodded and walked away. Skips closed his door and sighed. He skipped over to his bed, lay down and closed his eyes.

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry for the short chapter. I just didn't really have anything to write about, and I was also just making this chapter to piss off truth teller. I'll do what I can to improve on the chapter length.  
**


End file.
